


Family

by Amazhangdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazhangdestiel/pseuds/Amazhangdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family.</p>
<p>Something the Winchesters considered a luxury, that they could never quite keep.</p>
<p>But they're used to it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Drip

 

Drip 

 

Drip  
The sound of blood splashing onto tiles had never been so loud. Her hand dangled limply from the bathtub, pale and cold. Had she always been so small? Sam couldn’t remember her ever being so tiny…so fragile. It was the little things that Sam noticed as they carried her body out of the motel. Since when had there been so much blood? It had seemed like a tiny wound. Had she always been so light? Had she always been so still?

 

Sam regretted every moment he had never noticed these things.  
Heavy feet and shaking hands, the younger Winchester had carried her out of the motel, the taste of bile still present in his mouth. His brother had barely made it to the car before breaking down. Sam followed shortly after. The guilt sliced through same like through like a knife, the pain was surreal. She was too young. She was too good for this world. It was all Sam’s fault. She never should’ve met the Winchesters. She never should’ve become family. 

 

You’d think they’d learn their lesson. 

 

Three days. She was left in the backseat of the impala for three days. Dean couldn’t bring himself to drive with her in the backseat, dead. On the third day, Dean managed to drag himself out of bed and clean her of blood. He made it five minutes before bursting into tears. But with robotic like movements, he managed to rouse Sam and drive ten miles from the bunker, before slowing to a stop. He couldn’t bring himself to keep driving. Together, they wrapped her limp body in white sheets, before setting fire to her in the dead of the night. 

 

Her body had blazed in a matter of seconds, lighting up the older Winchesters grief ridden face. He hadn’t stop crying since. She was family, something that seemed so rare to come by for the Winchesters. She didn’t deserve it. How many times could’ve Dean let her know she meant so much to both him and Sam? He should’ve called more often. They didn’t deserve her love. Someone else, someone worthy did. 

 

The cloth seemed to shrivel quicker than it usually does. It revealed her face. He watched as her pale skin burned to a crisp, her own peaceful face burning to nothing but ash. He fiery hair seemed to flicker in the flames, as if she was became one with the fire. Young, wild and free, that’s what she was. She wasn’t supposed to have this kind of life. She deserved better. 

 

Dean just didn’t understand why. 

 

You think the Winchester would learn that they are cursed, forever and always.


End file.
